


Mellarked.

by Mellarkablegirltotherescue



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellarkablegirltotherescue/pseuds/Mellarkablegirltotherescue
Summary: A prank. A family tradition. A hilarious situation.  A question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my writing for the everlarkficexchange .

“So you're telling me that it's completely impossible for it to happen? But I'm sure I saw it with my own eyes! “, a completely flustered Katniss was an adorable sight but I also sensed a level of anger and might I say insecurity building up . Katniss Everdeen did not lie , especially when it came to pastries but her statement that a blue tinted batter had come out as orange cupcakes was a little hard to believe , even to my ears . And I Peeta Mellark was a goner for that girl . I stifled a laugh as I saw Rye making wild gestures behind her explaining how he had swapped the cupcake batters. Katniss kept pacing around the bakery kitchen , frustrated and a little confused until she saw the smirk on my face . She stopped dead in her tracks and narrowed those silver orbs at me with such suspicion that it scared The daylights out of me. I stammered to give her an explanation before she caught on to the ploy but it was too late. She pounced on me, berating me for making fun of her genuine problem and demanded an explanation.   
That's when Rye came out of the stores, giggling like a teenager and said ,” Guess who is now officially part of the family! You just got Mellarked baby!” he said before promptly bursting into a fit of laughter and waltzing out if the back door.  
Katniss’s look of confusion was almost comical as she spun on her feet and demanded an explanation. So here's what I told her , “ The Mellark clan loves playing pranks on each other and every time a new member is added to the family he or she has to be *Mellarked * (Ryes words not mine) to be officially initiated into the family, the entire thing had started as a joke when Aunt Rooba married the town butcher but it's turned into a family tradition soon after”.  
Her eyes soften as I explain the thing but then she gets a confused expression on her face,” But why would Rye * Mellark * me? I mean I'm just your girlfriend and I'm pretty sure you said this was like an initiation for people who are going to be married into the family .” She goes of into a confused rant and I hear her voice her dilemma through the walls of the bakery office where I frantically search for the thing I'd bought 6 months ago but had kept hidden all this while. I crow triumphantly when my fingers close over the velvet box in the top drawer of my desk. My attempt to run out and fall to one knee is cut short when she corners me and the office door.” And what exactly do you think you are doing, Peeta Mellark?!”  
I decide to throw caution to the wind and just go for it . “ Katniss Everdeen , the love of my life , the reason Rye just pulled that prank was to tell me to get my shit together and do this after 6 months of waiting , there really is no easy way of putting this I guess, Will you marry me?”,she stares at me so long that I instantly start regretting this idea and am just pulling my hand back when she grabs it and looks into my eyes with tears in hers and nods vigorously before asking me if she has to put the ring on herself in a voice that is supposed to be teasing but comes out choked. If die a happy man right now to see the pearl ring I bought on her ring finger and that brilliant smile on her lips. But I guess looking forward to a life together ahead ,filled with getting Mellarked and loads of different experiences is the better option


End file.
